


Shopping in Orlais

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, why did this turn out cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Cullen and Scarlett find a naughty shop in Orlais and she can not resist pilling him in.(This turned out more cute than sexy and I apologize for nothing)Ship: Cullen/F!Mage!TrevelyanFandom: Dragon AgeFor the Kink: Lingerie





	Shopping in Orlais

The streets and shops of Orlais were packed with Nobles, servants, and guardsmen. Scarlett navigated the crowds easily but her companion wasn't so lucky. His large shoulders accompanied by the armor he wore, didn't allow him to squeeze into tight spaces. He was constantly muttering apologies and he even stepped on a young noble lady's foot. She had turned ready to scorn him for the assault but when she looked up to see who had the audacity of coming so close to her person, she stuttered a bit, telling him it was quite alright. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and gave a coy giggle. 

Scarlett covered her mouth to hide the smile and the laughter that rose inside of her. Cullen had no idea just how handsome he was. All he had to do was give that sincere look of apology, touch her arm in a show of empathy and she melted like butter on freshly baked bread. Then, he would speak and anyone who wasn't his enemy could tell he had a soft heart. The combination made for quite an attractive package. Add in his warrior's body and no woman could look at him and not fawn. She'd seen it so many times. She might have grown jealous if it weren't for the fact that Cullen had no idea people were flirting with him. He was completely oblivious to anyone's attraction to him. 

Taking his hand in hers, she guided him away from the crowd and into a small shop. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, only that this was the only shop that didn't seem to be overflowing with people. Her only hint that she had made a mistake in her choice of establishments was Cullen's now flaming red cheeks. 

She had to wonder why the sudden onset of embarrassment but then she looked around the shop. She had to stifle another giggle as her eyes landed on the bralettes, corsets, and assortment of other spicy undergarments. She had no idea a shop like this even existed in Orlais and it was obvious by the lack of people that it wasn't a popular place for the Orleasian nobles to frequent. But, now that they were in the shop, she found herself running her fingers over a silk nightgown. It was blue and the front was cut almost to what would be her belly button with small pieces of silk crossing at intervals along the slit to keep it down in place.

Nostalgia swept over her as she recalled the nightgown she used to wear in the circle. Those weren't quite as revealing as these but they were beautiful. They felt so good against her skin and she knew she would be leaving the shop with at least one today.

"Inquisitor," the shopkeeper approached the couple causing Cullen to shift nervously on his feet. "What a surprise. Most nobles send me their orders in secret and have an errand boy pick them up later. What are you in the market for today?"

Scarlett didn't know what to say to that. She hadn't really been looking for anything in particular but she was now curious to see what else the shop offered. "I would like to look around for a moment if you don't mind. I've never been in a shop like this and I am intrigued."

The shopkeeper nodded and gave her a slight bow before returning to the counter and his previous task.

Turning to Cullen she noticed that the Commander was looking anywhere that wasn't her or the items on display. His cheek retained their flush and his hands were clasped nervously on the hilt of his sword.

"Cullen," Scarlett whispered. "There are no demons to fight here. Relax."

The Commander gave a tight laugh but still nervously shifted on his feet. He hadn't even liked going near the brothel in Kirkwall because he felt sorry for the ladies and what they must wear to do their jobs but also because he felt himself staring just like any other man. And with all of these dainty little pieces surrounding him, he could imagine Scarlett in each one. The way her breasts would be lifted and on display in this one. How her curves would be enhanced in that one. How her nipples would pearl in the sheer fabric of another. It was too much.

"Can't I just wait for you outside," he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Oh, come on Cullen. This could be fun."

He highly doubted that but if she wanted him by her side for this, he'd stay. He just hoped he could maintain his composure through the course of it. It would do him no good to get worked up and not be able to do anything about it.

Scarlett moved through the shop, touching things she knew would feel wonderful on her skin, examining intricate lace pieces and finding a few things that caught her eye. Then she found something odd and intriguing. A pair of black lace panties, if you could call them that, for they covered nothing. 

"Maker, Cullen, look at these." She held up a pair of crotchless black lace panties.

A shiver ran down Cullen's spine as he imagined Scarlett in the barely-there underwear. He completed the image with the stockings and garters she had been eyeing earlier and the corset he had noticed upon entering the shop. It was a truly divine picture, covered everywhere except her most intimate places as if saying, touch me here. He cleared his throat, attempting to release some of the tension that was threatening to close off his air supply but he couldn’t make words come out. 

Scarlett covered her mouth to hide her chuckle but Cullen could see her shoulders shaking with amusement. She was finding his discomfort quite comical. He didn't like it when she made fun of him or made him feel like a prude for being uncomfortable talking to her about sex or anything involving the act of intimacy. It was simply a subject few in the order discussed and even those who did were frowned upon for actions unbecoming of a Templar. Some had even been told that sex would have them struck down by a bolt of lightning from the Maker's hand. He never understood why the Mages weren't told the same thing but maybe it was because the Chantry felt these people were already cursed and sex wouldn't change that for good or ill.

It didn’t change the fact that he loved how open Scarlett was with the subject. She had never shied away from him for any reason. Even before they were together, he’d seen her naked a few times. She was far from modest and comfortable in her own skin. Cullen couldn’t say the same. He had grown up around warriors, so he didn’t know the appeal he held with his body or looks and more often than not, his position and demeanor intimidated rather than intrigued the ladies. Often, he tried and failed to catch the eye of someone and each time it left him a bit more insecure. 

Now, the most incredible woman he’d ever met, one who was his equal in combat and his opposite in almost every way, adored him and was talking to him about crotchless panties. How was he supposed to respond? What could he say that wouldn’t sound incredibly stupid or naive? 

Finally, he decided, even though she may laugh, he needed to say something. “I think you should get those, the garter belt, stockings, and that corset over there.” He pointed to the one that had caught his eye previously. 

Scarlett followed the line of his hand and her mouth fell open in a sensuous “o”. She examined the panties she was holding and her mouth quirked into a sexy half-smile before she turned back to him and said, “Cullen, I believe that is an excellent idea.”


End file.
